


Reunion

by wabbitseason



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has to be the strong one for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the reunion scene in Justice #11

"Steve!"

With relief, Major Steve Trevor turned at the sound of his name. When he hadn't spotted Wonder Woman immediately, he had started to fear the worst. Standing before Steve was a woman dressed in red, blue and gold battle armor, golden lasso dangling from her hip. A silver helmet concealed her face. Other heroes had removed their armor, but Wonder Woman had remained masked. "Angel, is that you?" Steve reached towards her.

Surprisingly Wonder Woman didn't come any closer. "Steve, don't." Was that fear in her voice? He'd never heard her sound so hesitant. "I don't want you to see me like this. Cheetah, she... I tried to reason with her, Steve, but she was so determined..."

"What did Cheetah do?" The damage must have been severe for Wonder Woman to react this way. She'd never withdrawn from Steve like that before.

"She cursed me, poisoned my blood," Steve never really understood how Wonder Woman's gods worked, so her explanation about Persephone and Heracles' Lament made little sense. The only thing he cared about was her safety and well-being. "I'm reverting to my clay state. I..." Steve could see the effort required for Wonder Woman to focus, to use all her Amazon training to stay in the moment. "I don't know how much time I have left, Steve. But I want you to remember me as I was, not this horror that I've become."

"You'll always be that beautiful girl that rescued me, Angel," Steve said gently. "And we'll see each other again." He meant every word. Even through all the bumps and hurdles, Steve still believed in her.

"How can you be so sure?" Steve heard the uncertainty in her voice. Cheetah's attack had done more than rob Wonder Woman of her trademark beauty. The curse's real toll hadn't been physical at all. The curse had shaken her faith. She sounded so helpless. All she could do was let the curse run its horrible course. But he was still glad to see her in the middle of the fight against the super -villains. She must have been forged from some pretty tough clay.

"Because you always have before," Before she could pull away again, Steve touched her face, covered with the silver helmet. "Curse or no curse, you're still the strongest and most courageous woman I know. You'll find a way through this." Finally Wonder Woman reached up to touch his face with her armor clad hand.

"You do know how to turn a girl's head."

"Don't you forget it. We have a lot to talk about when this is over, _Diana_."

"I look forward to that occasion, Major."  



End file.
